Many of today's contact centers use skill-based routing, where contacts are queued and distributed to agents according to agent skills. In some skill-based routing environments, it is desirable to assign a multi-skilled agent to service all queues for which the agent has the appropriate skill. In other skill-based routing environments, it is desirable to assign a multi-skilled agent to service a specific queue, or queues, for which the agent has the appropriate skill.
The second option, called “queue hopping” is usually less efficient. However, there are a number of reasons why queue hopping might be appropriate for a call center. Some of the reasons include: the ability to track exact capacity for specific queues at specific times; scheduling solid blocks of scheduled time for particular queues reduces the cost of agent context switching among queues; limitations in contact routing technology or in workstation application software; and the ability to move low-skilled agents to an exceptionally high volume queue.